


Happily

by cunthia



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Harry, F/M, Football Player Louis, Gen, Hipster Harry, Jock Louis, M/M, Rich Louis, Student Harry, Student Louis, Student Zayn, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cunthia/pseuds/cunthia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Harry and Louis hook up at a party, Harry is sure that he'll never be anything more than a booty call. But he'll take it because Louis is a popular football player and Harry is a shy art student who never though Louis would look his way.</p><p>Self-indulgent college/uni AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started this on Christmas because it's okay for things to be cheesy at this time of year.

 

                Harry pushed aside the door to his room, trudged through the mess of papers, clothes, and coffee cups on the floor, and without stopping to take off his coat or his shoes he collapsed face first onto his bed.

                “Fuuuuuuuck,” he groaned, trying not to think about how badly he had definitely just bombed his finals. Thankfully, his pillow was soft and his sheets weren’t completely nasty, and he sank into the springy mattress. He had slept probably around three hours a night the past week, and it had definitely begun to hit him. Before he knew it, he was drifting off to sleep.

                “Yo! Haz!” Harry was abruptly awoken by yelling and a thump on the head. He quickly jerked up on his bed, face beginning to turn bright red.

                “Dreamin’ about that Louis Thompson again?” Niall said with a smirk as he shrugged off his jacket and tossed it onto his own bed.

                Harry glared at the ground, trying to hide his red cheeks. “It’s Tomlinson. And no.”

                Niall laughed, a carefree and contagious sound which made even the extremely embarrassed Harry crack a bit of a smile as he glanced up at his roommate, shamelessly glancing at his toned chest.

                “Like what you see, eh?” Niall said as he followed Harry’s line of sight. He tried to strike a model-esque pose, sticking out his bum and puckering his lips.

                Harry rolled his eyes before chucking one of his many pillows at Niall, missing by about seven feet. “Shut up Niall, you’re not that cute. Anyways, what are we doing for the rest of the day?”

                Niall grinned: this was their last night before they went home for the winter holidays the next morning.

                “Get smashed,” he responded as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Which it kind of was.

                Harry shrugged. “You know I don’t really love to go to parties. And I am quite tired.”

                Niall rolled his eyes – they had gone through this conversation at least once a week since they’d first come to uni. “Come on, Harry, you always have a good time. And plus don’t you want to see your dear Louis again before we leave?”

                Harry glared at Niall; of course he was going to mention Harry’s hot and depressingly unreachable crush. “Fuck you Niall. But fine.”

                Niall let out a woot before collapsing backwards onto his bed, pulling out his phone to set an alarm. “Alright mate, I’m sleeping until four.”

                Harry checked his watch; it was currently two thirty and he might as well nap as well. With that thought, he kicked off his pants which he had been too tired to do anything about earlier, and curled back into his soft blankets, hoping he would have more dreams about a certain boy.

\--

                Two beers and three vodka shots in, Niall was having the time of his life, and Harry could tell.

                Harry, on the other hand, felt a little uncomfortable. The only reason they even got into this party was because Harry knew Zayn, who was part of the football team. Harry only really knew Niall and Zayn, who were both too involved in the party to pay attention to the gangly boy sitting in the corner.

He’d only slightly sipped some punch. Call him girly, but he only really liked to have fruity drinks.

                There were plenty of beautiful girls around; many had tried to flirt with him, a few of which made him really wish he were straight. Maybe that’s why he hated parties; it wasn’t often that he could find a nice gay boy at one of these things.

                “Harry!” he heard a scream from his right side. He jumped slightly and whirled around to see Niall, grinning ear to ear with his entire face red. “Get up! Guess what?!?”

                Harry rolled his eyes, but just to humor Niall he stood up so that they were eye-to-eye. “What?” he said back.

                “This is Louis’ birthday party!! Get it in big boy!” With that, Niall managed to disappear through the crowd, leaving Harry’s head slightly spinning.

                Louis’ birthday party? What did that even mean? Would it be acceptable to give him a hug? Make out with him? Take shots off his stomach? Suck his dick? Harry rolled his eyes internally – it wasn’t like he even _knew_ Louis. He sighed and gulped back the rest of his drink. If he was gonna spend the entire night moping, he might as well take advantage of the free alcohol.

                In the middle of his third cup of punch, Harry began to feel the slightest buzz, and he decided to push his way through the crowd, searching for someone, anyone, that he might know. Soon a loud cheer erupted from the center of the room, and against his usual instincts he squeezed his way into the front of the circle of the people.

                He soon realized why the circled had formed. In the middle was no other than Louis Tomlinson, on his knees with a funnel in his mouth as some boys poured a whole pitcher of some nasty looking brown liquid into the other end.

                Harry froze. _Oh my GOD_. Louis had always been hot, yes, one of the hottest boys Harry had ever seen, but this was different. Sweaty and on his knees with his backed arched, eyes shut, hair mussed, neck exposed, he looked so _vulnerable_ almost, but so incredibly sexy and with the alcohol beginning to take effect in Harry’s veins, he could physically feel his knees weaken and his pants tighten just a bit.

                As Harry expected, Louis chugged everything that was poured down the funnel while everyone around him screamed words of encouragement, and when he was finally done he stood up and a few of his friends threw their arms around him. And Louis smiled and Harry had no choice but to feel his heart literally folding in half. Louis’ happiness was so goddamn contagious; when he laughed there was something about the crinkle in his eyes, the way his nose scrunched up just the tiniest bit, and even down to his cute little teeth, that just filled Harry’s entire body with a tingling sensation.

                Louis glanced around all of a sudden, and his eyes found Harry’s.

                _Oh my god he’s looking at_ me.

               Harry hated clichés, but time really seemed to stand still for a second or two. Louis Tomlinson, the hot football player that Harry had been obsessed with for the past few months, honestly looked him straight in the eye and held his gaze.

                Harry tried to read the look, but he couldn’t figure it out. Was Louis attracted to him? Trying to figure him out? Disgusted that he’d been invited to this party? Either way, Harry’s breath was caught in his chest and thousands of thoughts raced through his head.

                But then the moment was over and Louis turned right back to his friends and Harry was left wondering whether he’d imagined the whole thing.

                He sighed. Obviously Louis had not actually _intended_ to look at Harry. It was just an awkward moment of eye contact, that was all. There was no way that someone like Louis would ever be interested in even talking to Harry.

                Harry turned around to head back to the table with the punch to try to drown his feelings just a bit.

\----

                While he was scooping out his fifth(??) cup of the punch, a hand planted itself firmly on his shoulder and spun him around at the same time that he heard that voice he would’ve recognized anywhere.

                “Hey! I was looking for you!”

                Harry stared at Louis Tomlinson, standing right in front of him, close enough to touch, to kiss, to see the tiny beads of sweat on his forehead and the light stubble lining his jaw. Close enough that Harry couldn’t run.

                He gulped. “H-hi,” he stammered quietly, sure that Louis couldn’t hear him over the sound of the loud music.

                Louis ran a hand through his hair, which was messily pushed back. “Sorry for surprising you like that… I just had to talk to you. How have we never met before?”

                Harry’s eyes widened. Louis? Tomlinson? Talk to _him_? Harry?

                “U-uh…” he responded. “Hi?”

                Harry turned bright red as he realized that he was definitely making a fool of himself. It was so damn hard to pull himself together, though, when his fucking schoolgirl _crush_ was standing so close to him, looking at him with a glint in his eye.

                “What’s your name?” Thankfully, Louis was used to this kind of thing and took an easy lead in the conversation.

                “Harry.” He gulped, hoping that he didn’t seem to eager to lean forward just that tiny bit and speak his own name into Louis’ ear.

                “I’m Louis… Do you always come to these parties or what?”

                Harry bit his lip subconsciously. “Uhh, just sometimes I guess.”

                Louis’ eyes lit up. “Really? I can’t fucking believe we’ve never met. But I could swear I’d seen you before.”

                Harry just smiled back, not sure what he was supposed to say.

                “Oh, uh, um, happy birthday,” he managed to get out as he remembered what Niall had told him earlier.

                “Oh shit thanks! I guess you heard about our big theme tonight. My birthday’s not actually today though, it’s on Christmas Eve, but I guess we’re just celebrating now since its our last night here before the new fuckin’ year!”

                Louis let out a whooping laugh that made Harry’s toes curl in his boots and he wanted to curl into a ball and die. But there was no time for that because Louis had stepped in front of him, reaching towards a bottle of vodka on the table, and pouring out two shots.

                “Might as well have a good time mate, it’s our last night. And kind of my birthday.” Louis winked at Harry and handed him one of the shots, and even though a part of his mind said no, this is not your thing, do not drink the vodka, all he saw was Louis and the smile and _tan_ and glow. Shit. He was in over his head.

                Harry tilted his head back, wincing at the burn of the alcohol sliding through his mouth and down his throat, but he could deal. It was all worth it when Louis slung a friendly arm over Harry’s shoulder and Harry was glad that the party made it acceptable for him to be extremely red and hot and slightly sweaty and out of breath.

                “Let’s sit down!” Louis exclaimed and dragged Harry, who at this point felt like some kind of lost kitten, to the nearest couch. They plopped down, and to Harry’s surprise, Louis didn’t take his arm from around Harry’s shoulders.

                “Whoa, whoa Harry – are those tattoos on your arms??” Louis asked, incredulous, not waiting for permission (not that he needed it) before gripping Harry’s arm and examining it.

                “Oh, yeah,” Harry responded with a small smile.

                “Wow, badass… is this a ship?”

                Harry grinned. “Yeah. I have more, on my chest.” He ran his free hand absentmindedly over his abdomen, and he noticed Louis’ line of vision following. Harry’s heart pounded.

                “Well, maybe I’ll just have to see those later,” Louis responded and Harry could have sworn that Louis’ tongue darted out and licked his lips, for just a short millisecond. And holy _shit_ Harry wanted to lean over and kiss him right on his stupid pink mouth.

                To Harry’s surprise, Louis continued to talk to him for quite a while, taking charge of the conversation and easily guiding Harry though topic after topic – from classes to football to weird cat videos to alleged professor-student relationships. Louis was pretty much everything Harry fantasized him to be – extroverted, loud, a bit flamboyant, and just beautiful in the way he threw his head back in laughter with almost everything Harry said, even though most of them weren’t funny in the slightest.

                Slowly, Louis’ hand slipped from Harry’s shoulder down to his waist, and Harry was so incredibly conscious of it – every little contact that their bodies had, the light touch of their thighs through the fabric of their pants – was on fire and Harry still couldn’t really believe that this whole situation was real.

                He ended up getting another drink, or two, actually four, thanks to Louis, and eventually his vision began to blur a little and he leaned into Louis’ body without thinking about it, without regretting it, and it just felt natural and right, and as Louis laughed he squeezed his arm tight around Harry’s waist and Harry could feel the little vibrations of Louis’ chest and Harry couldn’t help but feel such extreme adoration and just plain _fondness_ creep through his whole body.

                And then somehow, he couldn’t remember the details, he ended up with his lips pressed up against Louis’s, and all he could think was holy shit this is actually happening. I am kissing Louis Tomlilnson. But he was just a bit too drunk to freak out so he did the only thing he knew to do, he parted his lips and captured Louis’ bottom lip between his teeth, nipping lightly.

                Louis arched his back in response, clinging on a little tighter to Harry’s burning body and it was quite sloppy but Harry couldn’t bring himself to care. Louis’ tongue slid its way into Harry’s open mouth and nothing had ever felt so goddamn _right_ in his whole life. The kiss was a bit lazy, full of carefree happiness and Harry opened his eyes just a tiny bit to make sure that this was in fact Louis Tomlinson, the boy he’d dreamed out since the second week of uni.

                And then suddenly Louis was sucking on Harry’s lower lip, and then kissing along his jawline, and then down his neck, and desire shot through Harry’s body, white hot and drunk, and he couldn’t stop his hands from gripping on to Louis, tight, one wound dangerously low on his waist and the other entwined tightly in his soft hair.

                Harry tilted his head back to allow Louis to bite into his neck; he knew it would leave hickeys, but he couldn’t care less. He wanted to _belong_ to Louis.

                Louis pulled away from Harry’s neck, and Harry barely had time to whine before their lips found each other again. The kiss became more frantic and their hands clutched at each other; their tongues pressed against each other, trying to claim each other, trying to explore every piece of the other’s mouth.

                “Fuck,” Louis groaned, and Harry pulled away for long enough to look into Louis’ eyes, dark with lust and driving him wild.

                “You wanna –” Harry asked, but Louis had already jumped to his feet, gripping Harry’s hand and dragging him towards the stairs.

            


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This literally took more than half a year. I'm the least prolific writer you might ever meet. I started college for real and I just kind of cut writing out of my life. I'm back though! Fingers crossed.... Love you lots!
> 
> Find me on tumblr [here](http://malikmargiela.tumblr.com)

Harry closed his eyes as the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed. Louis was a noticeable bit shorter than him, and so as he forcibly shoved Harry back onto the bed, Harry couldn’t help but feel, well, more turned on than he had ever been in his life.

There Louis was, _holyshitLouisTomlinson_ , all glowing smile and golden skin and hair messily sweeping across his forehead in a bit of a fringe, eyes never leaving Harry’s. Louis crawled onto Harry slowly, far too slowly for Harry’s liking, but he was caught up in looking at Louis’ lips, pink and slightly swollen and all Harry could feel was his heart pounding in his chest and his cock straining against his tight black pants.

And then Louis’ lips were back on is, his weight pressing against Harry’s body and his hands finding their way into Harry’s hair, pulling just hard enough to make Harry want to moan into Louis’ open mouth.

Louis’ other hand found its way under Harry’s shirt, running dangerously low along his hipbones, touching the bare skin, a little cold but on fire nevertheless. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist, unsure what else he could do, and just tried to keep up, tried not to pass out from the fact that he was actually making out in a bed with Louis fucking Tomlinson, the boy he’d been wanking to the thought of for the past few months. Holy shit.

“Fuck you’re so fit,” Louis breathed into Harry’s mouth and then his hands were tugging at the hem of Harry’s shirt, and Harry arched his back enough for the thin cloth to come off his body, and Louis sat up, straddling Harry’s hips, and stripped his shirt off the way he did after his football games (not that Harry went to the games just to see that moment) and it was quick, efficient, unbelievably sexy and Harry couldn’t help but bring his hands up to trace over the tattoo across Louis’ collarbones; _It is what it is_ ,  but Harry had no time to think about what it could mean because  quickly, roughly, his wrists had been grabbed and his arms were pinned over his head.

Louis’ face hovered inches away from his own, their cocks pressing together, a smirk on Louis’ lips and a quiet moan escaped Harry’s open mouth.

 _Kiss me_. He was far too nervous to speak but it didn’t matter because Louis’ lips were already on his neck, sucking  and biting in a way that was dirty and just wonderful, and it sent sensations down Harry’s spine and straight to his cock which was begging to be freed from his pants.

Louis’ teeth bit into Harry’s collarbone, then he sloppily kissed across Harry’s chest, the two sparrows and then a soft flick of the nipple that made Harry suck air through his teeth, and then lower across the subtle ridges of his abs and Louis never stopped looking Harry right in the eyes, piercing blue and mussed up hair and slight stubble and oh my god Louis had closed his teeth right above the button in Harry’s jeans.

Harry gasped as Louis somehow managed to dislodge the button with his mouth and pull down his zipper agonizingly slowly with his teeth. Something burned through Harry’s veins, white hot and just – _oh_ – Louis’ tongue grazed Harry’s cock through his boxer briefs and _jesus christ_.

Harry immediately regretted how tight his jeans were as Louis tried to yank them down, barely able to budge them. Louis giggled a bit as he pulled harder, grinning at Harry, and maybe it should’ve been cute but the sound went straight to Harry’s dick.

Impatiently, Harry sat up and peeled off his own pants while Louis (Holy shit Harry still hadn’t totally wrapped his mind around the fact that this was _his_ Louis Tomlinson) sat between his legs, waiting impatiently, subconsciously running his tongue over his lips, eager to suck off the beautiful boy open before him.

Louis pounced back onto Harry, teasing him through his boxer shorts, running his tongue along the fabric and making Harry moan embarrassingly loudly as he arched his back. After what felt like an eternity, Louis finally pulled out Harry’s cock. It was almost painfully hard, pink and pooling with precum at the tip and Louis looked Harry right in the eyes as he slowly lowered his mouth onto it.

Louis went slow at first, taking in just the tip, then running his tongue along the shaft, and Harry was a mess in front of him. He finally took Harry all the way in, until he hit the back of Louis’ throat and then further, and Harry couldn’t help but thrust his hips into Louis’ open mouth, and it felt so damn good.

“Holy shit – ” Harry managed to gasp. “Just like that – oh god –” Louis hollowed his cheeks, looking up at Harry and bobbing his head up and down. He moved his head faster and faster and Harry’s arm seemed to move of its own accord, threading his hand through Louis’ hair – holy shit it was so fucking _soft_ – and pressed down, guiding Louis to move his head faster and faster.

Before he knew it, a little too soon even, Harry felt the familiar feeling pool at the bottom of his stomach and he wanted it to last but there was no way he was going to.

“Louis I’m – I’m gonna –” Harry breathed, and Louis just sucked harder, moving his head faster because he _wanted_ Harry to come in his mouth, down his throat, all over his face, and Harry could barely breathe because it felt so – “fucking good.”

Harry came hard, shouting out a string of curse words, looking right at Louis, their eyes meeting in a shock of piercing blue and electric green and Harry gripped Louis’ hair way too tight but Louis didn’t mind at all, and before Harry knew it Louis was standing up to kick off his own pants and Harry immediately missed the contact.

When Louis’ pants and boxers were off, cock free, he climbed back onto the bed, moved on his knees towards Harry, lazily stroking his cock while Harry could only watch, still slightly starstruck, unable to comprehend anything but – Louis’ body was so goddamn tan and fit and wonderful and his cock was fucking _elegant_ , how was that even possible?

“Do you want to –” Louis breathed, looking at Harry with darkened eyes and Harry knew exactly what he wanted, so he just smiled lazily, spreading his legs slightly, and Louis understood; he reached over to the bedside table and took out a condom and squeezed out some lube onto his fingers.

He warmed it a bit on his fingers before reaching down towards Harry’s hole.

“Babe, are you sure?” He whispered, and the moment felt so fucking unbelievable to Harry that he just looked at Louis in shock for a moment before breathing back, “Yeah.”

And then he couldn’t focus on anything except the feeling of Louis’ finger slipping inside him, a slow, strange pressure, moving slowly, and then two, and moving faster, hitting his prostrate, and then three, and he was sure he looked like a right mess as he rocked his hips against the motion of Louis’ fingers, cock once again fully hard, mouth open with his bright pink lips parted just so as he panted, begging Louis not to stop.

And then Louis’ lips were on his, breathing into his mouth, “Are you ready babe?”

Harry gasped out something that he hoped sounded like “yes” and then Louis’ fingers were gone and his cock was slowly pushing into Harry, and Harry had to bite his lip because it did sting a bit, but Louis’ darkened blue eyes were right there and it was so goddamn hot.

Louis pushed all the way in, and planted a kiss onto Harry’s lips, surprisingly simple and chaste, before he began to move.

Harry gasped. There was a bit of pain but it was soon replaced but this ridiculous pleasure that wasn’t helped by Louis’ lips literally _everywhere_ on Harry’s body, biting and sucking and _covering_ him as Louis’ cock rammed into him again and again.

“You feel – so – good,” Louis panted, his forehead lightly glistening with sweat. “Harry – I’m not – not gonna –” Louis grabbed Harry’s legs, abnormally long and _bendy_ , pushing his knees up to his chest and fucking him twice as hard, ramming into a spot that made Harry’s eyes widen.

“Don’t – stop,” Harry squeaked, too caught up to be embarrassed by the sound. “Please Louis, fuck me oh – _fuck_.” Harry could feel himself nearing the edge once again, and he reached down to stroke his cock.

Louis noticed what Harry was doing and slapped Harry’s hands away, instead wrapping his own hand around Harry’s painfully hard dick, pumping it in rhythm with his thrusts into Harry.

“Come on, babe,” Louis whispered in Harry’s ear. “Come for me again. You’re so fucking fit, come for me.”

That was all it took; it sent Harry over the edge once again and he clenched around Louis, feeling nothing but pleasure and complete ecstasy as his come splattered all over his own stomach. Louis fell apart soon after, with a heavenly moan as he buried himself balls deep in Harry.

After a few moments, they finally pulled apart, and Louis collapsed beside Harry on the bed.

“Fuck,” Harry finally breathed with a grin. _Fuck_ , that was all he could think.

“That was incredible,” Louis finished. Harry could hear the grin in his voice.

They lay there in silence for quite a while - one minute? Twenty? It wasn't enough.

Louis broke the silence. “So, uh, you gonna crash here tonight, or –,”

It hit Harry, hard, right in the gut. This was just a party, just a quick fuck, and he never really expected anything at all but still it was a bit of a slap in the face.

“Oh, uh, I guess – I guess I’ll go then,” Harry said, rolling away from Louis and standing up to find his clothes.

“Alright, mate.”

 _There’s my wallet, there’s my boxers,_ Harry thought deliberately as he tried to ignore the awkward silence hanging in the room.

Suddenly, Louis perked up. “Wait, Harry, I almost forgot! Give me your number!”

Harry stood up straight as well, turning around to face Louis. Once again, Harry was blown away by this post-sex, beautiful glowing Louis. _I wish I could see this every damn day_. Harry rolled his eyes internally at how ridiculous he was being. Louis was probably asking for his number just to be polite.

“Uh, alright,” Harry answered.

“Awesome,” Louis beamed before he grabbed his pants off the floor and pulled his phone out of them. He placed his finger on his brand new iPhone 6. “This finger recognition shit is sick.”

Harry laughed awkwardly – he was still using an old flip phone – and told Louis the numbers.

“Awesome, mate. And you’re Harry… “

“Styles,” Harry completed quickly, wincing at how eager he must have sounded.

“Harry Styles. That’s got a ring to it, don’t it?” Louis mused, charismatic as ever, flashing Harry his winning smile. “Well, I had fun, I guess you can show yourself out?”

Harry smiled weakly back. “Yeah, me too. Bye Louis.” He walked quickly out of the room and shut the door behind him, and he didn’t stop until he was back in his own dorm, through the mess of clothes on the floor and facefirst onto his own bed.

Holy shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://malikmargiela.tumblr.com)


End file.
